


Когда мир рухнул

by Knizhnik



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knizhnik/pseuds/Knizhnik
Summary: Ньют никогда не был в восторге от того, что творилось в мире. Но новый мир нравился ему еще меньше.





	Когда мир рухнул

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке с инсайда: «Напишите кто-нибудь (пост-)апокалипсис без зомби, а магический или не-магический — неважно. Грамандер или коледди желательно».

Мир рухнул, когда Ньюту было тридцать лет.

По злой шутке судьбы это случилось в самом начале лета, ко дню рождения. Ньют понимал, что в эту дату родились тысячи людей, и что в какой бы день это ни произошло, он был бы чьим-то днем рождения. Но выпало на десятое июня.

Он не знал, почему. Никто не знал, и такое положение вещей представлялось чем-то... естественным. Знает ли муравей, чей муравейник разрушен чьими-то щедрыми пинками, почему случилось то, что случилось? Нет.

Произошедшее показало, что между людьми и муравьями нет глобальной разницы.

Просто земля вздрогнула, небо заискрило, и грохот накатился откуда-то издали. Ньют был в Южной Америке, в дельте реки Амазонки, и, вероятно, поэтому остался жив. Чем больше людей — а точнее, магов — оказывалось собрано в одном месте, тем мощнее были разрушения.

Говорили, что города взрывались, выплевывая в воздух самих себя, что магия сошла с ума, и любое заклинание могло превратиться во что-то иное независимо от воли волшебника.

Где-то в волнах необузданной, дикой силы сгинула Британия. Сгинули, канув в ее водовороты, Тесей и мать, коллеги и знакомые, однокурсники и преподаватели, а по другую сторону земли — Тина и Куини, Якоб и Пиквери.

В мире не осталось ни одного важного для Ньюта человека.

Когда он смог счесть это пережитым, случившееся стало разрешением никогда больше не возвращаться к людям. К чужим, растерянным, озлобившимся, напуганным, пытающимся восстановить прежний порядок вещей. Маги и магглы, вместе или порознь — Статут рухнул вместе с миром, ведь магию узрели все.

Ньют видел руины Белена — говорили, примерно так же теперь выглядели все мало-мальски крупные города. Словно миллионы обскуров задались целью разрушить все, что встретят, превратить все в горсть камней, рассыпанных по земле.

Говорили, что виноваты маги, что их стало слишком много, и сила выплеснулась через край. Говорили, что виноват конкретный темный маг, или просто маги, затеявшие опасный эксперимент. Говорили, что это магглы испытывали новое оружие и перестарались, создавая очередное средство для убийств. Говорили, что это магия и техника вместе.

Неважно: Ньют был и оставался ученым, но он не собирался изучать абсолютно все и искать причины.

Аппарация больше не работала — мир сдвинулся, и теперь попытка переместиться даже в пределах прямой видимости в лучшем случае оборачивалась появлением где-то в другой точке. Маггловский транспорт нужно было заправлять топливом, да и не нравился он Ньюту. Метла — не слишком-то удобно и надежно: их ведь тоже питала магия.

В чемодане Ньюта жили два крылатых коня, удивительных, белоснежных, с голубыми глазами — он вез их в подарок матери, воплощенных пегасов.

Через пару недель после десятого июня к Ньюту прибилась пара самых обычных маггловских лошадей. Лохматые, грязные, в обрывках упряжи, они подошли сами, увидев человека. Гнедая кобыла сунула морду ему в подмышку, желая спрятаться от мира, ставшего страшным и незнакомым, без слов предлагая заключить с Ньютом договор, который ее лошадиное племя давным-давно заключило с людьми — служба в обмен на безопасность, корм и указания, что делать и куда идти.

Ньют принял предложение.

Из веревки и обрывков кожи получилась неплохая упряжь, пригодная для того, чтобы навьючить чемодан на лошадь. Удобнее, чем постоянно носить в руках.

По непроходимым для лошади местам Ньют шел пешком или летел верхом на крылатом коне. Медленно и по земле, с возможностью отслеживать происходящее, высматривать животных и растения — верхом или с конем в поводу. Чтобы избежать встречи с другими людьми, он поднимал лошадь в галоп или, опять-таки, седлал пегаса. Один из четырех коней был рядом, остальные — в чемодане.

Миля за милей, подальше от людей и жилья, охотясь с помощью магии, чтобы накормить зверей и поесть самому.

К Ньюту прибился пес и тоже остался. Нюх собаки был острее и хорошо предупреждал о нежелательных встречах.

Записей Ньют практически не вел, лишь иногда подмечая что-то для себя. Книга должна была выйти к сентябрю, но она уже никогда не выйдет и никому, пожалуй, не нужна.

Южная Америка, Мексика, США. Пересечь океан представлялось едва ли возможным. Наверное, какие-то корабли курсировали, но в Европе Ньюта все равно никто не ждал. Если бы ждал, он нашел бы способ. Малонаселенная и просторная Канада была неплохим вариантом.

По расчетам Ньюта, он находился где-то на широте Нью-Йорка, но достаточно далеко от населенных пунктов. Старая, но крепкая хижина выглядела порядком заброшенной и, похоже, неплохо подходила для ночевки.

Все четыре лошади, выпущенные из чемодана, бродили, утопая по колено в густой траве, и с удовольствием паслись. Тишина стояла такая, что шелест травы и хрупанье коней были слышны на расстоянии. Пес, согласившийся на кличку Бланко, разлегся рядом с крыльцом, охраняя. Ньют еще раз убедился, что людей не предвидится, и вошел внутрь.

В Британии такое сооружение назвали бы пастушьей хижиной, но в быте магглов США Ньют толком не разбирался. Стены, крыша, очаг — неплохо.

Чтобы зажечь магический огонь, пришлось сосредоточиться и колдовать очень аккуратно. Ошибки в магии всегда обходились дорого, а сейчас особенно.

Ровное и спокойное пламя разгорелось безо всяких неожиданностей. Только один из камней, составлявших очаг, пошел трещиной... и показал словно вырезанный на закопченном боку знак Даров Смерти.

Ньют замер, подняв палочку, однако отбиваться ни от чего не пришлось. Но на всякий случай огонь он потушил так же аккуратно, как зажег.

Можно ли оставаться в доме, где есть какой-то сюрприз от Гриндельвальда — по слухам, тоже сгинувшего во время катаклизма? Или... неисследованный сюрприз...

Злыдень вылетел из рукава, повинуясь едва заметному жесту, завис в воздухе, плавно взмахивая крыльями, между Ньютом и очагом. Защитная магия должна была неминуемо ослабнуть, но если там еще есть какие-то атакующие чары, Злыдень прикроет.

Ньют отступил на пару шагов, навел палочку на камень и аккуратно убрал его в сторону, открывая темнеющий проход куда-то вниз.

Из-под земли послышалось шевеление. Потом брань на английском.

Злыдень нырнул в проход, даже не складывая крылья — на вид небольшой проем был зачарован так же, как и чемодан Ньюта. Через несколько секунд питомец вынырнул — сопровождаемый еще одним бранным словом — сложился в кокон и спрятался в рукав. «Опасности нет».

— Кто там? — окликнул Ньют. Голос из-под земли был незнакомым, но определенно мужским.

— А меня интересует, кто здесь. И кто тут летал?

— Это мой питомец, он ничего не сделает без команды.

Вряд ли человек, спрятанный? спрятавшийся? с помощью магии, окажется магглом. Можно ничего не скрывать. Несмотря на отсутствие Статута, Ньют все еще старался не попадаться магглам на глаза.

— Я тоже ничего не собираюсь делать, — хмыкнули из-под земли. — И мне тут не очень нравится. Поговорим нормально?

— Хорошо, — согласился Ньют, отступая еще на шаг от очага. Пленник или последователь Гриндельвальда? Или кто-то еще? Но раз Злыдень спокойно спрятался по своему решению, палочки у этого «кого-то» нет.

Человек выбрался из расширенного пространства, ухитрившись сделать это изящно и с достоинством. Посмотрел на Ньюта, замершего с палочкой наготове, улыбнулся и демонстративно поднял руки ладонями вверх.

Ему наверняка и не нужна была палочка для атаки. Но вряд ли он и впрямь собирался нападать.

— Я вас знаю, — голос Ньют не вспомнил, но внешность была ему знакома. — Персиваль Грейвз?

— Верно, это я.

— Я Ньют Скамандер. Наверняка вы что-то обо мне слышали.

— Да, — подтвердил Грейвз. Ньют запоздало сумел оценить мастерство трансфигурации Гриндельвальда — тогда, в Нью-Йорке, он выглядел один в один как человек, стоящий сейчас перед ним.

— Тогда вы знаете, что я вам не враг, — Ньют дождался осторожного кивка, — что вы помните последним?

— Разговор с этим паршивцем, Гриндельвальдом, второе декабря, — Грейвз поморщился. Ньют невольно улыбнулся такой характеристике. — Но тут слишком тепло для декабря в Нью-Йорке.

— Потому что это август, и мы в нескольких сотнях миль от Нью-Йорка.

Рассказывать, что случилось с миром, придется в любом случае, и это Ньюта слегка пугало.

— Меня сочли пропавшим без вести, полагаю.

— Да, — Ньют убрал палочку в петлю на поясе. — Давайте выйдем на улицу, поговорим там. Здесь только я и мои животные.

Грейвз пошел следом, и Ньют успел увидеть, что лицо у него весьма озадаченное. Наверное, он прикидывал, что же случилось за время его отсутствия, и как ему придется оправдываться.

Было еще светло, достаточно тепло, тихо, пахло травой и землей. Хижина стояла на краю заброшенного поля, окруженного лесом — никаких признаков людей, никаких разрушенных городов. В этом месте казалось, что ничего не случилось.

Ньют сел на еще достаточно прочную ступеньку крыльца, Бланко подбежал и ткнулся головой в руку, настороженно, но без враждебности косясь на Грейвза. Тот неодобрительно рассматривал вольно разгуливающих крылатых коней.

— Вам некуда возвращаться, мистер Грейвз. Как и мне. Почти все, кого вы знали, мертвы. Впрочем... Гриндельвальд наверняка тоже.

Грейвз молчал несколько секунд, а потом опустился рядом, задев Ньюта плечом. Бланко немедленно сунулся обнюхивать нового человека.

— Я бы предпочел видеть живыми всех, включая Гриндельвальда, — сухо заметил Грейвз. — Рассказывайте.

— ...Магия в основном действует, но не всегда так, как задумано. Нужно колдовать очень осторожно и аккуратно, словно вы работаете с взрывоопасной смесью. Аппарацию, насколько я знаю, больше никто не использует — она сбоит постоянно, вероятность расщепиться очень высока. Каминная сеть тоже сбоит, но это все-таки не так опасно. Но я не знаю толком, как теперь живут маги. И магглы. Совы летают, как и прежде. Но я давно не получал новостей от выживших. Не интересовался.

— И чем же лично вы заняты? — Грейвз, не отрываясь, наблюдал за пасущейся Медеей. Голос его оставался спокойным.

— Просто живу со своими зверями. Сохраняю их живыми, пока могу. Неспешно двигаюсь в сторону Канады, — Ньют погладил Бланко между ушами. — Когда все случилось, я был с бразильскими магами, они связывались с Европой и не только, узнавали, что происходит, сколько человек выжило... Я рассылал сов своей семье и друзьям. Ни одна не нашла адресата.

— Насчет сов, — после паузы заговорил Грейвз, — у вас есть птица? Нет причин не верить конкретно вам... Впрочем, как и верить столь глобальным новостям из уст одного незнакомого человека.

— Я понимаю, — кивнул Ньют, вставая. — У меня есть сова, я все пытался отпустить ее на волю, но она не захотела... Сейчас.

— Знаете, — донеслось ему уже в спину, — после вашего краткого пересказа событий декабря... На вашем месте я бы наложил на меня Ревелио.

— Не сомневаюсь, — Ньют раскрыл чемодан, — но я не настолько параноидален. К тому же... события декабря больше не имеют значения.

*

Мейси удивленно ухнула, увидев нового человека.

— Отнеси его письмо, будь добра, — сова устроилась на правой руке, так что Ньют протянул Грейвзу пергамент и карандаш левой.

Послание оказалось кратким. Ньют, конечно, не пытался подглядеть текст, но за такое небольшое время можно набросать не больше пары строчек. Мейси протянула лапку, подождала, пока письмо закрепят, и взлетела. Сделала круг, разминая крылья, затем свернула к востоку — в сторону руин Нью-Йорка. Ньют не был в тех краях, но представлял, что там находится — раньше это был крупный город, где жило много магов, стояли напрочь заколдованные здания вроде Вулворт-билдинг... Вряд ли осталось хоть что-то.

— Что произойдет, если я попытаюсь колдовать? — Грейвз проводил птицу взглядом.

— Понятия не имею, — признался Ньют. — Но вы можете попытаться. Только отойдите подальше от чемодана. Одна магия странно реагирует на другую. Вы могли убедиться в этом, когда чары спали со схрона Гриндельвальда из-за моей попытки зажечь огонь.

— Хорошо.

Грейвз удалился в сторону и от хижины, и от лошадей. Ньют на всякий случай пробормотал защитное заклятие, но ничего внезапного не произошло. Грейвз сначала тоже, кажется, наколдовал щит, потом пролевитировал какую-то мелочевку с земли, затем резко вскинул руку и послал сноп белого огня в ближайшее дерево, проплавив кору. Выглядело впечатляюще. Ньют не привык видеть магов, по крайней мере европейцев и американцев, колдующих без палочки. А у Грейвза при себе была одна белая рубашка — удивительно белая и чистая, если учесть, что ее обладателя более полугода назад уложили в магическую спячку — брюки и ботинки.

— Чувствуете разницу? — Ньют стоял там же, у двери. За эти 2 месяца он не отвык разговаривать: всегда было, что сказать животным — но, похоже, подзабыл, что ему могли отвечать.

— Чувствую. Сложно. Заклятия выпрыгивают из рук, как мокрый бокал или кусок мыла, — подтвердил Грейвз.

— Пойдемте внутрь? Когда вы... появились, я как раз собирался готовить себе ужин.

— Не то, чтобы я привередничаю, но мне интересно, из чего?

— Оленина. Я охочусь. К тому же завел в чемодане кроликов для хищников и себя. Мяса теперь не купишь... Ну, если избегать людей, так точно. А мне нужно кормить животных. Тех, кто может прокормиться сам, как лошади, я выпускаю, остальным приношу еду.

Грейвз кивнул. Ньют не был уверен, что ему были так уж интересны вопросы быта. И не мог с уверенностью сказать, поверил ли Грейвз в случившееся. Наверное, начал верить.

Они молчали за ужином, молчали и тогда, когда Ньют ушел косить траву и разделывать мясо для зверей, а Грейвз — проверять, как теперь работают заклинания.

Ответ на вопросы прилетел вместе с Мейси, недовольной и разочарованной. Она скинула в руки Грейвзу нераспечатанное письмо, грустно ухнула и улетела в сторону леса — охотиться .

Ньют подошел поближе, желая оказаться рядом. Наверное, это понадобится.

Грейвз мял письмо в руке — все то же, которое он отправил. Конечно, его было некому получить, поэтому сова принесла послание обратно.

— Знаете, — медленно начал Грейвз, — почему Гриндельвальд выбрал меня в качестве прикрытия? Хоть это и не было единственной причиной?

Ответа пока явно не требовалось.

— У меня нет семьи. Я не удосужился жениться, когда настаивали родители. Когда их не стало — тем более. Общался с людьми я в основном на работе. Удобная должность. И меньше людей, перед которыми приходилось бы строить из себя меня.

Грейвз испепелил письмо, держа его в руке, и сел на землю, в мокрую от росы траву. Ньют опустился рядом.

— Я писал Серафине. С просьбой ответить сразу же. Пожалуй... вкупе с тем, что я сам чувствую изменения в мире и в магии... Это достаточное доказательство ваших слов.

Хлопнули крылья — пегас расправил их, взмахнул, встряхнул гривой, сгоняя с себя кусачих насекомых.

— Скамандер... Скажите мне, как вы это пережили?

— Я сбежал, — неохотно признался Ньют, понимая, что вопрос не значит «как вы остались в живых?». — Пошел туда, где меньше заметно... случившееся. Не могу сказать, что полностью помогло... Но хоть как-то.

— Таков ваш рецепт, — усмехнулся Грейвз. — Мне, значит, нужно найти свой. Впрочем... — он поднялся на ноги. — Сидя здесь на земле, я вряд ли его найду. Пойдемте.

Он направился к дому, Ньют — следом, про себя поражаясь тому, как Грейвз быстро взял себя в руки. Конечно, это не все, не вся реакция на крах привычного мира... Но очень достойная для человека, на которого обрушилось все и сразу.

Спать они остались снаружи чемодана, достав из него одеяла. Ньют — чтобы за всем присматривать, потому что было слишком близко к возможному жилью, Грейвз — за компанию.

Дыхание другого человека, очень близко, смутное ощущение чужого тепла будоражили с непривычки. Не кто-то из его зверей. Человек. Существо одного с ним вида.

— Мистер Грейвз...

— Не нужно. Просто Персиваль, — отрывисто откликнулся Грейвз. — Родовое имя в таких обстоятельствах мне кажется неуместным.

Он не до конца сформулировал словами то, что хотел высказать, но Ньют, в принципе, и так понял.

— Тогда просто Ньют.

«Скамандер» предполагало, что в мире еще есть Скамандеры, кроме него. Что еще есть мир, где фамилии имеют значение.

— Вы не одолжите мне еще раз свою сову? Хочу написать знакомому, который, скорее всего, жив, если уж не пострадали те маги, рядом с которыми не было других.

— Одолжу, конечно. Пойдемте, я видел Мейси на ближайшем дереве.

На сей раз письмо было длиннее и обстоятельнее.

 

Трава хрустко шуршала, падая вбок под лезвием косы, острый свежий запах настойчиво лез в нос.

— У вас есть вторая?

Ньют оторвался от своего занятия.

— Персиваль? Вы уверены?

— Должен же я хоть что-то делать, — Грейвз пожал плечами. — Никогда не косил траву, ни магией, ни руками. Но это не выглядит сложно.

— Это и правда не очень сложно, хотя тут найдутся свои тонкости, — согласился Ньют. — Да, у меня есть вторая коса.

Видимо, Грейвзу оказалось проще пережить произошедшее молча, общаясь только по делу. «Персиваль, подайте веревку, пожалуйста», «Вы удержитесь верхом без седла?», «Отойдите, пожалуйста, мне нужно убрать траву в чемодан», «Ты был когда-нибудь на охоте?», «Ничего не надо делать, я не спешу», «Просто сиди, он сам пойдет, куда надо. Он ни за что не оторвется от табуна», «Остановимся здесь на привал?», «Да, было бы неплохо размять ноги».

Мейси прилетела обратно уже ближе к вечеру, вручила Персивалю письмо и закружилась над Ньютом, уханьем намекая, что хотела бы вернуться в чемодан и отдохнуть там.

Грейвз читал письмо прямо на ходу, развернув мелко исписанный свиток над шеей своей лошади.

— Новости? — окликнул его Ньют, заметив, что чтение окончено.

— Не то, чтобы. То же, что ты мне рассказывал. Марк собрал у себя выживших, в основном маги, несколько не-магов — некоторые не-маги лучше знают, как жить теперь, когда магия стала настолько нестабильной, — Грейвз помолчал. — Я бы на его месте не стал этого делать.

— Почему?

В представлении Ньюта Персиваль был именно тем человеком, который будет организовывать, решать и пытаться установить хоть какой-то порядок в любых обстоятельствах.

— Нет гарантии, что катаклизм не повторится. А сильнее всего не повезло тем местам, где было много магов. И магии.

— Тогда ты рискуешь, оставаясь со мной, — заметил Ньют. — Мой чемодан насквозь зачарован, по десятку раз каждый дюйм. И звери — тоже источник магии.

— При катаклизме животные пострадали?

— Нет. Даже те, в которых было много силы, вроде фениксов и драконов. Только люди и животные, которые... были рядом с людьми.

— Вот видишь. Значит, к ним это не относится, — Персиваль поторопил перешедшего на слишком уж ленивый шаг коня, уже приглядывавшегося к аппетитной веточке, и за повод отвернул его морду подальше от зелени. — Скажи, ты не рад? Зверям теперь, кажется, никто не угрожает.

— Не рад, — Ньют ответил, не задумываясь, и даже головой покачал. — Это слишком. Даже за сохранение редких видов — это слишком большая цена.

— Ты не так плохо относишься к людям, как можно подумать поначалу, — заметил Грейвз.

— Я хорошо отношусь ко всему живому, — объяснил Ньют. — Магическим животным, не магическим, магам, магглам. Просто я занимался конкретно теми видами, которые были под угрозой. А люди до этого момента к таковым не относились. Даже сейчас не относятся.

— А маги?

— Возможно. Но они разумны, Персиваль, и это касается только их, других магов. Их жизни и решения — никак не мое дело.

*

Нюхлер шнырял по траве вокруг, периодически возмущенно курлыкая. Ньют выпустил зверька без опасений — на много миль вокруг не было ничего особо ценного с точки зрения нюхлера, ему просто не добежать на коротких лапках до чьих-то запасов драгоценностей. Разве что какую жестянку блестящую найдет...

Темнело, и нюхлер постепенно становился все менее различим в траве, но топот, шорох и курлыканье были прекрасно слышны.

— Ты можешь рассказать поподробнее о том, что собрался делать дальше? — Персиваль протянул руку к огню, словно собираясь коснуться.

— Я уже все рассказал, — Ньют пожал плечами. — Вряд ли я примкну к какой-то общине, хоть мажеской, хоть маггловской. У меня есть звери, и я по-прежнему могу ими заниматься. Просто для себя и для них.

— И Канада тебе нужна как место, где мало людей.

— Да. Может, это не лучшее решение. Но другого у меня нет. А что собираешься делать ты?

За прошедшие сутки Персиваль не говорил ни о каких планах, не высказал своего мнения, не принимал решений. Просто ошалело следовал за Ньютом, помогал ему с животными, без вопросов шел туда, куда двинулся Ньют. Но рано или поздно он должен таки осознать произошедшее до конца и понять, как будет жить он сам.

Впрочем, Ньюту на решение того же вопроса понадобилось точно больше времени, чем одни сутки.

— Я... пока пойду с тобой, — Персиваль положил руку на загривок Бланко, зарылся пальцами в шерсть. — Пока. Возможно, нам встретятся люди. Я бы не отказался своими глазами посмотреть на то, как обстоят дела в общинах.

— Хорошо, — согласился Ньют. — Я сам не хочу ни с кем встречаться, но не против подождать, пока это сделаешь ты.

— Спасибо, — очень серьезно произнес Персиваль. — Оказаться в этом мире... на остатках этого мира в одиночестве — знаешь, это не то, чего бы я хотел.

*

Их заметили с высоты.

Ньют первым обратил внимание на скользнувшую по земле крылатую тень очень знакомой формы и сразу же остановил Медею. Персиваль тоже натянул поводья, не дожидаясь слов и пояснений.

Крупный вороной гиппогриф приземлился перед ними, выдерживая расстояние, но лошади все равно шарахнулись: пришлось их успокаивать и удерживать.

— Здравствуйте, — женщина со звонким голосом и светлыми волосами, спрыгнувшая с гиппогрифа, подошла поближе широкими уверенными шагами. — Рада видеть незнакомые лица. Вы кто?

— Просто путешественники, — Грейвз заговорил первым, и Ньют был ему за это благодарен. — Ищем себе место. Вы живете поблизости?

— Можно сказать и так, — согласилась незнакомка. — Вы ведь маги, да? Хоть и не выглядите ими. Статута больше нет, конечно, но не-маги реагируют на гиппогрифов совсем не так.

— Вы правы, — согласился Персиваль. Ньют заметил, что в левой руке он сжимал поводья, а вот правая то и дело шарила по бедру в поисках несуществующей палочки. — Если вы из общины, то не согласитесь ли на мой визит к вам? Я тоже давно не видел незнакомых людей.

— Магам мы всегда рады, — кивнула женщина. — Меня зовут Юстейсия Бейли.

— Персиваль Грейвз, — небольшую паузу заметил только Ньют. И он, кажется, понимал, почему тот не соврал. Одна отдельно взятая волшебница может не знать в лицо пропавшего без вести главу отдела магбезопасности, но никто не даст гарантии, что другие тоже не узнают. А если тебя поймали на лжи — значит, тебе есть, что скрывать.

— Я о вас слышала. Так вы живы, оказывается, — голос Юстейсии стал слегка подозрительным.

— Это сложная история.

— Не думаю, что вы — это снова Гриндельвальд, — решила она. — Давайте лучше решим, как нам добраться.

...Силуэты гиппогрифа и крылатого коня со всадниками затерялись где-то на фоне неба, и Ньют, опустив голову, устроился под деревом, ждать. Возможно, стоило выпустить животных пастись и охотиться, но Ньют нервничал и держал при себе только Тиамат — крылатую кобылу, с закрепленным на ее боку чемоданом. Неизвестно же, как пойдет дело. Может, паранойя Грейвза заразна. Может, придется удирать. Может, он вовсе не дождется своего нечаянного спутника.

Не делать вообще ничего оказалось мучительным. Ньют начал понимать Грейвза, ринувшегося помогать ему с уходом за зверями. Дело отвлекало, давало смысл и цель — хотя бы на ближайшие пять минут или полчаса. Пусть даже несуразное и бесполезное, как, например, заплетать гриву Тиамат в фигурные косички.

Грива оказалось заплетенной и расплетенной несколько раз к тому времени, как Ньют услышал хлопанье крыльев. Он стоял, напрягшись, пока жеребец приземлялся, переходил на галоп по земле, потом останавливался. Тиамат поприветствовала сородича радостным гуканьем.

Персиваль слегка неуклюже — видимо, из-за долгого полета — спрыгнул с коня, потянулся и сделал несколько шагов, разминая ноги.

— Все в порядке, Ньют. Правда.

Ньют выдохнул.

— Хорошо. Что ты видел?

— Людей, — лаконично отозвался Персиваль, но под осуждающим взглядом продолжил. — Живут. Маги и не-маги вперемешку, не-магов больше. Особенно, кажется, не конфликтуют. Им слишком нужно выживать.

— Продолжай, — попросил Ньют, поглаживая по носу ткнувшегося в ладонь жеребца.

— У них небольшое поселение, по сути — деревня. Есть власть, школа, организовали больницу, патрули... Немажеские средства связи тоже рухнули, но они переписываются с другими общинами. По сути... просто живут. Недавно праздновали свадьбу... — Персиваль оперся о бок коня, глядя куда-то в сторону. Ньют молчал.

— Все вполне нормально, — наконец Персиваль снова заговорил. — Думаю, не везде такая идиллия, но конкретно у них все более-менее в порядке. В норме. Конгресса больше нет, как и немажеского правительства. Все живут своим умом, как могут.

— Тебе предлагали остаться?

— Предлагали. Кажется, мне были рады. Репутация у меня теперь не самая чистая, но из сильных магов... очень мало кто выжил. У них, кстати, нашлись лишние волшебные палочки. Они согласились отдать мне одну. Не моя, конечно, но из того же дерева. Лучше, чем ничего.

— Она пригодится, — согласился Ньют. Американским волшебникам, в отличии от африканских, для сложных и точных заклинаний все равно требовалась палочка. Даже лучшим из них. — И что же ты решил?

— Не знаю, Ньют. Они... Как будто ничего не случилось. Как будто все, вендиго побери, нормально. Или нет, но кто-то должен взять, все решить, и сделать так, чтобы стало нормально! — Персиваль повысил голос. — Я решал. Всю свою жизнь решал, только масштабы были разные. А теперь все рухнуло, и надо бы начинать сначала. Только вот мир прекрасно стоял и без меня. И рухнул тоже без меня.

Тишина наступила резко, будто их обоих окончательно погребло под осколками.

— К вендиго все это, — выдохнул Персиваль, утыкаясь лбом в шею Тиамат. — К вендиго. Ньют... Я уже понял, что ты не хочешь большой компании. Но, может, ты не будешь против одного меня?

— Нет. Не буду, — Ньют слегка улыбнулся. И отпустил, наконец, намертво зажатый в кулаке повод. — Оставайся.

Быть одному со зверями, на останках этого мира — действительно не лучшая судьба.

— Хорошо. Я... А, неважно. Когда, по твоим расчетам, мы будем в Канаде?


End file.
